


I don't wanna be friends (I want your midnights too)

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, EWE, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not that thats important in any way, PWP, Smut, Threesome, minimal angst, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: Hermione does her best to ignore the feelings shes unfortunately caught for her two roommates. They do the same.“Whatever you think she might feel for me, you’re wrong.” Harry’s insistence about how he was sure he knew Hermione's feelings made her snort. He had no idea. “We’ve always just been friends,”he continued. “That’s all she’s ever wanted from me and I’m too selfish to stop being that for her even if I do want more.”“Maybe that’s the problem,” she heard Draco mutter.“And I don’t know what you’re playing at. It’s obvious you have feelings for her.”Draco snorted and Hermione leaned closer to the crack in the door to watch his lips curl up in a sneer. “Don’t mistake my desire to fuck her into my mattress for feelings Potter.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 34
Kudos: 798





	I don't wanna be friends (I want your midnights too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts).



> Nik made me a beautiful harmony manip last week and I loved it so much and I wanted to write her something in return. Please enjoy this dirty dirty triad smut <3

"My money's on Granger."

Hermione really hated this bet but she swallowed and put her best smile on as she looked up at her roommates. "Not a chance."

"Well I'm not going to bet against myself," Draco drawled, "so Potter then."

Harry snorted from across the room where he was fixing them all a drink and Hermione had to wonder if he'd already set something up. Even though any premeditated actions were _strictly_ forbidden. "It will be Hermione." He added after a minute crossing the room and pressing a drink into each of their hands.

She thought of how often she'd noticed Cormac watching her the past few days, finding ridiculous excuses to come into her office, and rolled her eyes scoffing. "We'll see."

* * *

If someone had told her she'd end up living not only with Harry Potter but with Draco Malfoy too when she was a teenager she would have laughed herself sick.

And yet.

She and Harry well, they were 'Hermione and Harry' so it wasn't that shocking that they'd ended up living together in Grimmauld after the compulsory eighth year they'd all been forced to attend. They'd expected Ron to move in too, planned for it, but no matter how much he protested that he was a grown up and he didn't need looking after, Ron stayed at home with his mum.

Draco signed up for Auror training and came tumbling out of the floo alongside half a dozen other Hogwarts students after the first day of training with a fat lip and great big shiner, just as drunk as Harry.

Hermione had spent most of the night glaring at the pair of them and stopping them from destroying the living room as they'd continued to drink through Sirius' stash of firewhiskey.

Harry eventually stumbled up to bed and Draco crashed on the couch and it became a regular occurence until Hermione put her foot down and told him that if he was going to spend every night sleeping on the sofa that she'd, alongside Harry, painstakingly selected from the Potter vaults, then he might as well sleep in a bed she'd painstakingly selected from the catalog of the Potter vaults too and that was that.

They celebrated his official moving in with a chinese from the muggle takeaway around the corner and passing out on the couch after drinking too much. Hermione had woken up sandwiched between them - her head on Harry's lap and Dracos on her chest. Their clothes had all remained on but after that night Hermione was always careful to end up in her own bed. Waking up repeatedly squashed between two hot young men that happened to be her roommates and, in the case of Harry, her best friend, was a disaster waiting to happen.

She could not afford feelings. Feelings would mean moving out of her very attractive central London home that Harry refused to take rent for, where she was never forced to cook dinner, and not living with her friends and occasionally catching them coming up the stairs after completing a workout in the gym Harry had installed in the basement and drenched in sweat.

Feelings would be bad.

It wasn't long after that that the _bet_ started, which Hermione realised, only made her feelings for the two men in her life stronger.

Harry had been her best friend for so long and they'd always vehemently denied _any_ relationship between the two of them but Hermione wasn't _blind._ She'd spent a year living in a confined space with him and was grateful he had his own ensuite so she wasn't subjected to the same torture that Draco regularly put her through.

She'd been caught staring on more than one occasion when he'd wandered into the kitchen wearing only a pair of low slung pyjama trousers or when he'd made the short journey from their shared bathroom to his bedroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping down his torso, along the V she regularly thought about licking with her tongue and disappearing into the cotton material.

The _bet_ between the three of them, about who could pull and who couldn't, was part of the reason Hermione hadn't lost her mind yet because every Friday night she was determined to bring someone home with her and engage in wild kinky and freeing sex to distract herself from the fact that both Harry and Draco had also brought someone home.

The one time Harry _hadn't_ brought someone home _,_ she and Draco had teased him so much about it that the next weekend he'd conspired to ruin both their dates.

He and Draco succeeded and Hermione was the only one who came home empty handed that night. She had to listen to Draco shagging a leggy blonde and Harry making a dent in his bedroom wall with a brunette. It had already been one of the worst nights of her life, but the next morning when she'd been forced to deal with both woman in her kitchen (swanning about in not more than Harry and Dracos dress shirts) because the boys had been called into work, she determined never to be the odd one out again.

Hermione wasn't sure what had changed or even when it did but soon it became the norm for them to banter and tease one another about pulling someone but to _always_ return home, just the three of them and instead of going to bed, they'd settle down into their living room with more wine and firewhiskey and get proceedingly more drunk until Hermione was awoken by either Harry or Draco lifting her and carrying her to bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead before tucking her in and leaving her to sleep.

And so, even though when they'd apparated to the Leaky, their designated bar for the evening (though they often selected muggle establishments) and she'd spent most of the evening flirting and teasing Cormac (surreptitiously watching both Harry and Draco from the corner of her eye) she'd stepped through the floo, alone, at the end of the evening ready to continue the party with her two roommates only to come face to face with Harry pressing a witch, who on second glance appeared to be none other than Cho Chang, into their sofa, his hands busy beneath her blouse.

She was still blinking in shock when Draco stumbled out of the floo behind her, knocking her forward and his shout of surprise alerted the couple of their arrival.

Cho giggled and Harry laughed, ruffling a hand through his hair and Hermione felt _sick_.

She was vaguely aware of someone, Draco, mumbling something about common courtesy and guiding her with his hands on her shoulders, out of the living room and up the stairs till they came to a stop on the first floor landing where both their bedrooms were.

Hermione cast a wary glance to the floor above, where Harrys bedroom was situated, and vowed to set her bedroom wards for silence when she got into her room.

"Are you ok?"

She was an idiot.

"I'm fine," she muttered, not meeting Draco's eye and crossing the hallway to the bathroom. She flicked the shower on and ignored his presence.

"Hermione." She met his eye in the mirror and lifted an eyebrow. "It's ok to feel," he stroked a hand through his hair and sighed before waving a hand between them. "I don't know. Upset I guess?"

She snorted and stripped from her jeans and blouse without a thought, hopping from one foot to the next as she removed her socks. "I'm not upset." Draco frowned but Hermione ignored it. "Are you going to stand there or?"

He jerked his head and blinked, suddenly realising she was standing in only her underwear before him. "Right, yeah," he cleared his throat and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I'll knock on your door when I'm done."

He left without another word and Hermione closed and locked the door behind him. She took a deep breath and stepped under the water, blinking away the irrational tears that threatened to leak from her eyes, though when she heard Harry and Cho tumble up the stairs laughing and banging into the walls as they did so before the heavy thunk of Harry's door slamming shut startled her, she realised that just _maybe_ she was a little upset that Harry had brought a girl home, and not just because it threw their routine to the curb without a thought.

She finished showering and knocked quickly on Draco's bedroom door as she passed but she didn't wait for him to answer and simply slammed into her own bedroom, threw up her wards and pulled out the bottle of bourbon she'd bought for emergencies from her bedside cabinet. She flicked a hand over her hair and breathed a sigh of relief when her plaiting charm didn't tug at her hair for once and slipped into a pair of pyjamas. She filled her shot glass once, then twice more before deciding she'd be better simply necking the alcohol straight from the bottle.

* * *

"You're such an arsehole. Merlin I know you wear glasses but I didn't think you were this blind."

She could hear Harry sigh, "what are you talking about Malfoy?"

"Granger."

She stiffened where she stood in the hallway outside of the kitchen. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop but she'd heard them whisper shouting at one another and had ended up hovering.

"No."

"Yes."

"Whatever you think she might feel for me, you're wrong." Harry's insistence about how he was sure he knew Hermione's feelings made her snort. He had no idea. "We've always just been friends,"he continued. "That's all she's ever wanted from me and I'm too selfish to stop being that for her even if I do want more."

"Maybe that's the problem," she heard Draco mutter.

"And I don't know what you're playing at. It's obvious you have feelings for her."

Draco snorted and Hermione leaned closer to the crack in the door to watch his lips curl up in a sneer. "Don't mistake my desire to fuck her into my mattress for feelings Potter."

Her breath caught.

"So you admit it?"

They glared at one another for what was probably only a few seconds but to her, felt like a lifetime, before they both sighed in obvious frustration and resignation.

"It doesn't matter," Harry muttered, dropping down onto the bench they'd kept from when the Order was hosted in the house. "She'd never go for it."

"Well no," Draco glared, arms folded across his chest as he stared down at their friend. "Not when you bring Cho bloody Chang home after Friday night drinks. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't."

"Obviously."

"Merlin is that all that you have? Smart arse comments."

"We're not talking about my arse Harry."

"I didn't sleep with her." Draco snorted. "I didn't. I'll admit that she slept in my bed but we didn't," Hermione watched Harry blush red and wondered how on Earth he still managed to maintain an air of innocence after everything he'd done. "We didn't _sleep_ together."

Draco huffed a breath in surprise and dropped down onto the beach beside Harry. "Well. Good." He cleared his throat and began spreading jam onto the slice of toast. "That's good."

They ate in silence for a moment, Harry pouring tea for them both and separating the Prophet into the three sections they each shared every morning. Hermione took a calming breath and was about to join them when Harry asked, "was it just Hermione that was upset or?"

She knew, logically, that both her roommates were bi. That they flirted without prejudice and had both slept with members of both sex. But the thought of the two of them, together, left her so startled that she was stunned she'd never considered it before because _of course_ they were attracted to one another.

They not only lived together but they spent hours each day protecting the other in the line of duty as two of the best aurors the Ministry had seen since Harry's own father and godfather.

She tuned out the rest of their conversation and turned on her heel. She somehow managed to make it through the floo and it was only when Luna was pressing a cup of tea into her hand that she realised where she'd ended up because Ginny was there too, stroking a hand over Hermione's head and down her back.

"Calm down."

"This is awful."

"Yes," Ginny remarked drily, "having two fit and virile young men want to bed you is a disaster."

"Stop."

"Triads are very common, you know. There's nothing wrong with being in love with two people," Luna added.

Hermione glanced sharply at the blonde. "I'm not in love with them."

"You've loved Harry since you were twelve." Ginny paused and took her own mug of tea from Luna before shooting Hermione a wry look. "And well, you're very protective of Malfoy."

"Because I care about him."Ginny's eyebrows lifted. "As a friend," Hermione insisted.

Ginny waved her off. "Sure, sure. But don't lie to me and say you've never thought about it."

Hermione glared at Ginny but she didn't rebuke her. Instead she swivelled her gaze to Luna. "What do you think?"

"I think the Dirigible Plums need watered." Hermione watched with mild amusement and sighed before turning back to Ginny.

"I'm scared."

"I don't blame you. We've all seen how fit Harry and Draco are, especially thanks to auror training. Merlin only knows what they're wrangling down there."

Hermione blinked and felt herself flush red from head to toe. She most certainly had considered just that. On more than one occasion. Especially at night when she'd been all alone in bed.

"Not what I meant," she murmured but Ginny only smirked and asked.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to see other people?"

"No. But I didn't really consider the fact that I could see both of them. Especially not at the same time and what if-" she broke off suddenly.

"What if?" Ginny nudged.

"Draco is a pureblood," she rushed out on a breath. "And sure, right now he might be happy to slum it with me but what if I do this and I fall in love with him. If Harry falls in love with him and somewhere down the line he changes his mind. Turns around and says 'well thanks for the fun times but Im'a settle down with a pureblood princess like a good little heir'."

Hermione watched from the corner of her eye as Ginny blinked at her before she sat her own mug down on the floor, pulled herself onto the couch, leaned over to place Hermione's cup on the floor beside hers and took Hermione's hands in her own.

"You don't actually believe that," she murmured. Hermione met her eye, tears pooling in the corners but after a second she shook her head and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. "Good because that's just - No. He would never."

"I'm still scared."

"You need to talk to them. You need to hear it from them yourself rather than the scraps of conversation you overheard in the hallway."

Hermione nodded. Ginny wasn't wrong but she still wasn't eager to go back through to Grimmauld and lay her heart out for two of the most important people in her life.

She stepped out of the floo and strolled towards the kitchen, determined to finally have it out with both of them only to stop dead at the sight of them snogging and rutting against one another. Harry had Draco pinned against the pantry door, his hands fisted in Draco's shirt as the blond worked his hand into Harry's trousers. Hermione found herself tilting her head and biting her lip when Draco pulled Harry's cock free and worked his hand up and over him.

"Fuck!" Harry mumbled.

_Yes please_

"Patience Potter."

"Christ!" Harry groaned. Hermione watched his head drop to Draco's shoulder and wondered whether she should bother interrupting them. They obviously didn't nee -

"Fuck! Stop! Potter stop!" Draco pushed Harry away and groaned, swiping his hands through his hair. He pressed his palms to his eyes and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, confused. He tucked himself away and stepped towards Draco. "Why are we stopping?"

"Because Hermione needs to be here!"

"Me?!" She squeaked, her eyes widening in horror and her hands flying to her mouth as she realised she'd been caught acting the voyeur. Both men turned to look at her, their lips curling into smirks as they stepped away from the wall and towards her. Harry leaned against the dining table and Hermione swallowed at the dark look in his eyes even as she circled to the other side, and away from Draco.

"Come here," Harry said.

Hermione snorted and smirked at him. "Try again."

"Merlin," he groaned, removing his glasses and rubbing his hand over his face, "I've always known you would be like this. Rubbed one out to the thought of it enough."

She gaped at him, mouth opening and closing in shock as she stared between him and Draco who'd stopped to laugh. "What?"

"Mouthy." Draco said, who laughed again and met Harry's eye before flicking his gaze back to hers. Harry took another step forward. "You're so fucking mouthy. Always have something to say. Don't know when to shut up."

Hermione, without thinking, crossed her arms over her chest and glared between them. "I am not."

"Fuck." Draco groaned.

"Told you." Harry smirked.

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she was so put out by what they were saying that she didn't have time to escape before they'd crept up beside her. "Hi," Harry whispered, nudging her hip with his. They both watched Draco sit down on the table in front of them. "Want to sit down and talk about all this?"

She nodded and let Harry nudge her onto the bench between Draco's legs. He dropped his hands onto her shoulders and began to work his thumbs into the muscle. "Calm down."

"I'm just -" She trailed off and took a deep breath. "What is happening here?" She waved a hand between the three of them. "I'm not-" she took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders into Draco's hands. "I don't want to ruin anything."

"We won't."

She looked up at Harry and bit at her bottom lip before swallowing and gathering her courage. "I don't want us to get hurt."

"We won't Granger," Draco interjected again but Hermione shrugged out of his embrace and stood beside Harry nodding her head as she twisted her fingers together and watched him thrum his fingertips against the grain of the table.

"Ok. But what about the fact that you're a Malfoy, Pureblood Prince of wizarding aristocracy? People expect things of you."

She felt the temperature of the room drop. "What?"

She couldn't meet his eye. "I know that it doesn't matter to you but it matters to a lot of others. I'm not -" She grasped at Harry's hand and looked at Draco dead on. "I'm not strong enough to survive getting over you."

"You think I would do that?" Draco asked quietly.

"Hermione." Harry murmured.

She pressed on. "No. But I think you go home every Sunday and have tea with your mother and whichever pureblood heiress from the continent she's selected that week."

"She doesn't mean that."

Hermione blinked and turned her head to glare at Harry for both his interruption and the fact that he was trying to sweep her feelings beneath the proverbial rug.

"Excuse me?" She demanded.

"It's ok," Draco murmured.

"It's not ok," Harry insisted glaring at Draco. "She knows better." He turned to Hermione, looking more furious than she could ever remember seeing him. "You know better."

"I don't know anything."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh fuck off with that bullshit." Hermione gaped at him even as Draco started to protest but Harry ignored them. "No. She doesn't get to be a bitch just because she's scared." He turned to look at her once again and lifted her hand into his. "I'm scared too. You're my best friend in the entire world, but for fucks sake Hermione, I've wanted to shag you since I was seventeen."

"It was fourteen for me." Draco said, earning amused glances from both Hermione and Harry. "You hit me and I was fucked."

Harry stepped forward and tugged her bottom lip from where she was worrying it between her teeth. "You need to trust us," he said, tugging her into his embrace.

"I do trust you," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. She let him turn her in his arms until she was looking at Draco too. She lifted a hand towards him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a cunt. I'm just," she took a ragged breath and smiled up at him. "This is not just a shag. I'm already half gone on being in love with both of you."

Harry snorted and Draco smirked and then he was stepping towards her and teasing her lips with the pad of his thumb as Harry carefully shifted all of her hair to one side of her neck and began to lave hot, wet, open mouthed kisses down the exposed skin. "Well I am too."

"Same back here," Harry muttered.

Hermione nodded and swallowed. "Cool," she shifted in Harry's embrace and flicked her tongue over her increasingly dry lips. "That's cool."

They both stepped closer and she could feel their erections, both thick and firm and _so, so hard_ pressing against her on both sides. "You're shaking," Draco smirked and Hermione wanted to _smack_ the smug look from his face but then he dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers and all she could think was more, more, more.

Draco tugged her from Harry's arms and hitched her up his body for half a second before setting her on the table behind them. Her legs wound around his waist and she could feel his cock pressing through their denims into the apex of her thighs. "Draco!" She whined.

"Gods you two are so fucking hot," Harry muttered and Hermione's eyes snapped open to see him rolling his palm over his own crotch in what she assumed was a bid to gain some relief.

"Fuck." She sobbed, leaning back as Draco made his way down her body. His tongue swiped across her clavicle and his hands crept beneath her t-shirt, pinching at her nipple over the lacey cups of her bra. He shoved her t-shirt up and cupped both of her bra clad tits roughly in his palms and began to suck on them. His tongue dragged the lace over her nipple and she wound one hand into his hair and thrust the other one in Harry's direction. "Please!" She begged.

He took pity on her and linked his fingers through hers, pressing their joined hands to his crotch. "Every Friday night, Merlin," he corrected, voice raspy as he rolled his hips, "every night I've wanked to this." He moved their joined hands up and down and up and down his erection and Hermione bucked beneath Draco, whose tongue was still wrapping itself around her nipples in turn with his fingers pinching whichever one was neglected at the time.

Hermione swallowed a groan. Draco flicked the button on her jeans open and began to slip his hand down them when the sound of plates crashing to the ground reminded her exactly where they were. She sat up and nudged him away, groaning, "Stop. We can't," Draco pressed his fingers over her panty covered slit and she glared at him. "We can't have our first time on the kitchen table."

Draco groaned and dropped his head to her bare stomach. He pressed a chaste kiss below her belly button and she felt his tongue peek out to lick at her skin. She flicked her eyes in Harry's direction and found him breathing harshly and watching her with dark eyes but he was nodding nonetheless. "You're right."

She shoved Draco away and sat up nodding. "I know." Her eyes met Draco's and she took a deep breath as she glanced between them. She could feel her nipples, wet from Draco's attention, rubbing against her shirt. "Take me to bed?"

She barely had a second to blink before Harry had a hand on both her and Draco and had apparated them onto the upstairs landing and pulled her to him. His hands were on her arse as he slipped his tongue into her mouth with no pre-amble. "Why didn't you take us to your room?" She mumbled.

Draco snorted and pulled them towards his own room. "I'm not even sure Chang's left."

They all stopped and Hermione looked up to see Harry glaring at Draco. "You're a dick."

"She is gone right?" Her eyes flicked up and both Harry and Draco followed her gaze before Harry coughed.

"Yeah. She left first thing." She let him pull her into his arms. "I didn't sleep with her."

"I know." Draco pushed his bedroom door open and turned to look at her, one eyebrow lifting in question. "I ah, I heard the two of you talking this morning." Draco's eyes flicked from hers to Harry's and back again.

"Well it doesn't matter," Harry interrupted, startling them both into blinking out of their staring contest and continuing into Draco's room. "She's gone."

They tumbled into Draco's room and when Harry kicked the door closed behind them, Hermione turned to look at him. He was removing his t-shirt and unbuckling his belt and once he'd shucked his trousers and his boxers in one go, he wrapped one hand around his cock and groaned.

Hermione stood there completely clothed and mesmerised by the sight of him.

"See something you like Granger?" Her head snapped up and she stared up at Draco before realising that when she'd been busy watching Harry undress, Draco had stripped down and he too was naked and pressed against her. She could feel his cock twitching against her arse.

"Oh god," she whined, quickly turning on her toes and wrapping her arms around Draco's neck.

His hands went to her jeans and he shoved them, along with her knickers, down to her ankles, where Harry was waiting to help her step out of them. He slipped her t-shirt up her arms and over her head and then, wrapping one arm around her arse, lifted her feet from the floor and carried her to the bed where he quickly sat and turned her on his lap to face Harry, who was once again, fisting himself. Draco slipped a hand between them and nudged his own cock against her opening, rocking his hips gently and letting the broad head of his cock nudge at her clit.

"You're so wet sweetheart," he said. Hermione could only nod, distracted as she was by Harry and the drop of precome he was teasing his cock with. "You want this don't you?" He slapped his cock against her clit and she whimpered. One of his hands found its way around her throat and he tilted her head back to look at her face, his lips barely brushing the corner of his mouth. "Are you going to be good?"

She nodded. "So good."

His eyes flicked to Harry's. "Yeah?" He asked.

Harry stepped forward and Hermione looked at him and found him standing _right there_. Close enough to touch. "You going to be our good girl?"

Her head hadn't stopped moving up and down. "So good. Your best girl yours. So good. Please."

Harry stepped closer and cupped her chin in his palm, his thumb splitting her wet lips and lazily stroking them. "Such a good girl," he murmured before he nudged her lips with his cock. "You on the potion or do we need the charm?"

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut and she mumbled, "potion," as he slid into her mouth and down her throat.

"Merlin," Draco groaned behind her, shifting her hips slightly and sliding into her cunt with one firm thrust. "Fuck!"

"Tight?" Harry grunted from in front of her. She lifted her arms to his waist and gripped him tight as he helped Draco rock her between their cocks.

"So fucking tight," he hissed, one hand slipping around her waist to toy with her clit whilst the other stretched up the length of her back and wound itself into her hair. She gagged, saliva drooling from her mouth and coating Harry's cock when Draco nudged her head forward. "Fuck." His fingers worked quickly over her clit, rubbing, pinching, slapping until she was spasming between them and her cunt clenched around Draco, her orgasm pulling his out of him too. He pulled her back off Harry's cock until she was pressed against his chest, his cock still throbbing, spilling into her. "Fuck!" He groaned, dropping his head to her back. He was still sliding three fingers over her clit and Hermione shuddered in his embrace. When she opened her eyes Harry was still stroking his cock.

"Move," he said, kneeling on the bed and following them as Draco shuffled them further up the bed, his cock still pressed into her.

Still filling her with come.

Dracos fingers swiped over where they were joined and he fed them to Hermione, coating her tongue in their come. "How do we taste?" He murmured and Hermione whined, because Harry had knelt over them and was nudging his cock against her cunt too.

"Harry!"

"Fuck Potter!"

Hermione blinked and met Harry's eye, tongue sucking on Draco's fingers down to the knuckle. She released them with a pop and begged, "please Harry."

He nudged the head of his cock against her clit even as he slipped two fingers into her cunt alongside Draco's dick. "You're so wet love," he murmured, staring at the place where she and Draco were joined. His fingers pressed deeper and Draco's arms held her hips still when she began to buck. "So tight."

"Harry."

"I know love," he glanced up at her and smirked, "hold on."

He slipped his fingers free and began to press his cock into her. Draco groaned, "Merlin Potter." His arm around Hermione's waist tightening as he refrained from bucking into her once again. Slowly, Harry began to thrust and Hermione was boneless between them, unable to do anything other than occasionally glance down to where the three of them were joined and babble about how full with their cocks she was. It was Harry's turn to grunt when Draco began to move beneath her again too and held her tight in his arms as he and Harry drove into her cunt over and over and over again.

Their hands pinched and tugged at her nipples.

Slapped and rubbed at her clit.

She lost count of how many times she came but Harry and Draco were still fucking into her. Harry would lean forward to press his mouth to hers and whisper what a good girl she was.

Draco would tug her head back to suck and bite at her neck murmuring words of adoration and telling her how long he'd dreamed about this. How long he'd wanted it. How long both of them had wanted it.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

He smirked and nodded, tilting his head in Harry's direction. "Caught this one with his hand around his prick on more than one occasion moaning your name, at work of all places"

"God you're an arse Malfoy," Harry grit between his teeth. Hermione bit on her lip as she watched sweat drip down his torso and disappear into the V between her legs. His skin glistened in the low light of Draco's room and his nostrils flared as he gazed up at her and Draco. "At least tell her how many times you've wanked to her."

"Oh she knows," he laughed, slipping his fingers between them and once again gathering the come that had dripped out of her hole. He brought them to her lips and Hermione suckled on them for a second before he began to finger her mouth. "You're such a dirty fuck," he grinned, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Even in my, our," he corrected, "wildest fantasies you weren't this filthy," his fingers slipped further into her mouth, "this depraved."

"Fuck!"

"Harry's going to fill you up with come now," her eyes flickered open to watch. Harry had lifted one of her legs up onto her shoulder as his hips hammered into her. "Dump his load into your pretty pink pussy alongside mine and then I'm going to fill you up again."

"Draco!"

His fingers stroked along her throat and she could feel him smiling against her skin. "You'll let us have you like this again won't you, Granger?" She flicked her eyes to him just as Harry groaned and with a lazy thrust began to grind into her, his hips stuttering as his come filled her.

"What?"

His hand tightened around her throat, even as Harry leaned forward and began to lick at her nipples, his cock still pulsing. Draco's hips hadn't stopped moving, but now that Harry had come he had stopped being so gentle and was fucking her with purpose. His hips slapping against her arse roughly. "You're ours now," He grunted with a harsh thrust. "You know that right?" Another thrust. "Cormac McLaggen can lust after your arse all he wants but he won't _ever,_ have a taste of it."

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

Her fingers clutched at his arms and she sucked in a breath when he finally stilled beneath her, his hips stuttering and pressing into her arse as he came and filled her again.

She quickly found herself lying down, pressed between the two of them and tucked beneath Draco's covers as they slipped from inside of her.

They both wrapped their arms around her and pressed lazy kisses to her lips, her throat, her shoulders. She squirmed between them and nudged at Draco. "What's wrong?" He asked, not even opening his eyes. His hand was stroking her flank and she could already hear the sound of Harry's soft snores behind her.

She flushed red. "I'm sticky."

His eyes flicked open and he smirked. "I know." His hands dipped between her thighs and she whined when he lazily pumped two fingers into her before stroking their come across her bare mons.

"Draco."

"Leave it," Harry mumbled, leaning over her shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth and grinned. "We like knowing that perfect Granger is a dirty fuck."

She snorted and shook her head but settled back down between them. "You two are ridiculous."

"Maybe," Draco hummed, "doesn't make us wrong."

"No," Hermione mumbled, sleep taking her. "Makes you mine."


End file.
